Cure Sphere: 2nd Season
is the second season of ''Cure Sphere'', a different kind of Pretty Cure. The story continues where the first season ended and will deal with the final arch of the war between the Spheres as well a revealing some secrets of the Online World. Among the old heroes, new protagonists and antagonists will be introduced this season. Plot :See 'Cure Sphere: 2nd Season Episodes' for more information It has been several days... Maybe even weeks since my friends and I have been trapped inside the Cure Sphere. And... actually life had been pretty fine until that little bot appeared at the Sphere. We were surprised, since we thought bots could not enter the place. But since it started to interact with us, the Sphere started to change a bit... and Raiden has been acting weird... or well weirder tha usual. — Watanabe Harumi Since the Gate of Net has been destroyed by the Dark Sphere, the Pretty Cure teams were separated. While a part could live on with their family and friends, the other part was trapped inside the Cure Sphere, an online world and shelter for Pretty Cures. Trying to get used to their new life, the Pretty Cures work hard to get stronger in order to possibly defeat the Dark Sphere in their next fight. But as they were training, a bot suddenly logged into the Cure Sphere, leaving the girls and boys in surprise. While they think the appearance of the bot is adorable, Raiden figured out that the appearence of the C♦S bot symbolized a great change among the Cure Sphere. "Might this be our chance to reconnect with the real world?" Characters Pretty Cures Cytime Pretty Cure * / Voice actor/actress: Tōyama Nao Harumi is an usually quite shy and introverted girl, who became a Pretty Cure after being brought into the Cure Sphere by Nunun 7, an inexperienced Pixel allied with the Cure Sphere. Harumi, who tried her best on being a good Pretty Cure, can transform into , a Pretty Cure whose power is to create shields and barriers. Outside the Cure Sphere, Harumi is a gentle young girl, who loves drawing more than anything. Her account on Venusart, Hana❀Usagi, is filled with her artworks, which are all drawn in a style inspired by her favorite manga series. * / Voice actor/actress: Taketatsu Ayana Lanna is an extremely extroverted girl, whose primary job is being a vlogger. Being an entertainer on the internet, Lanna knows the trouble people can get into and is more than ready to help others cope with their problems. About one year ago, Lanna helped Harumi to overcome the fear of art theft and even became her friend. Later, she was introduced to the Cure Sphere and became Cure Lilium's partner, , who uses her fists and feet to attack. She can generate light and explosions where ever she wants to. She usually fights to protect her team mates and friends. * /'Sir Daisuke' Voice actor/actress: Fukuyama Jun Daisuke is a generally kind and genlte person, who may get a little sarcastic by times. He is very protective towards those he cares about and has a great sense of justice. He might get a little too protective around Harumi, his best friend, whom he has fallen in love with. Daisuke is very athletic boy, who can be very passionate at times. He became after being confronted by the pixel Hiro 84. Cure Vanguard is a fighter Pretty Cure, who uses a sword to attack. He likes fighting at the front and is very passionate about protecting his friends and team mates. Daisuke's favorite sport is soccer. DrePare Pretty Cure * / Voice actor/actress: Tadokoro Azusa The passionate lead vocalist of a rock band, who is the total music junky. She can't survive a second without talking about music or listening to music. In her childhood, she tried to learn how to play the guitar but dropped it because it couldn't satisfy her. Since then, she has started to practice her voice. Her dream is that she and her band will become famous one day and that everyone around the world likes their music. Sumie's favorite music genre is rock. During her leisure time, Sumie works as a Pretty Cure of the Cure Sphere to protect the peace around the online world. Her alter ego is . * /'Pluton1ℨm' Voice actor/actress: Arthur Lounsbery An introverted boy, who keeps quiet about his private information. He usually introduces himself as Pluto as he doesn't want anyone from the internet to get involved with his private life. While he is not very opened about himself, Pluto loves to tell others about anything new he has found. Pluto is always looking for wisdom, hoping that he can get even smarter. However, he fears that other might be annoyed by him if he continues to tell them how smart he actually is. Due to that, he usually keeps to himself and only shares a small bit of what he'd like to share. Pluto's alter ego is . * /'4ang' Voice actor/actress: Chisuga Haruka Nicky is a cold and very distant girl who just can't make friendships with anyone else. Even having tried to overcome her cold nature, Nicky still can't make contact with anyone and usually stays all alone. That's why she created a Persona for the online world. , her Pretty Cure alter ego, is a cheerful and outgoing girl, who loves a nice beat more than anything. Bounce, unlike Nicky, has no problem with speaking to others and telling them about her emotions. When thinking about Cure Bounce, Matoi sometimes feels embarrased, but is still glad she was able to become Cure Bounce. * / Voice actor/actress: Hikasa Yoko Yuuri is the beloved mask of a boy named Yuu, who desires of turning around his life. Though being born as a boy, Yuu wants nothing more than becoming a girl, as he can't connect with those who are supposed to be his friends. After having decided to become a girl, Yuu changed his name to Yuuri and fled to the online world as everyone was making fun of him and bullied him for his decision. At the Cure Sphere, Yuuri can finally live the life he wants to, even though he still uses the "he/his" pronouns. Only as , Yuuri fully identifies himself as girl. Other Pretty Cures * / Voice actor/actress: Ozawa Ari Originally a shy and introverted girl, Sora has become a Pretty Cure quite a time after her parents passed away. Sora now lives with her grandmother, whom she really cares about. After her parents passed away, and before she became , Sora was very calm and hardly ever spoke to anyone else than her grandmother. Later, she has become more opened and managed to make a few friends. Sora is a cheerful and lucky girl, who seems to have got many talents. One of her talents should help her friends to escape from the Cure Sphere. * A team of formerly four Pretty Cures that fought against the Dark Sphere for at least two years. The Limelight team had their debut in the 15th episode of the first season and showed to be very kind, yet very strong. Each of the members have their own strengths and bear a grudge towards the Dark Sphere for annihilating their friend Cure Snowdrop. The active Limelight Pretty Cure team consists of , and . * The Pretty Cure duo consisting of and . The Two Hearts Pretty Cure team has been active for several years and has fought the Dark Sphere in multiple fights. The Cures of the duo are said to work together like fire and water. Cure Trèfle is the hot-blooded warrior who is determined to be victorious, while Cure Azura is a calm Cure, who will always protect Cure Trèfle from any danger. * /'Lullaby in April' Voice actor/actress: Nazuka Kaori Crina is a young adult, who had been a Pretty Cure since her teenager days. In the past, she used to be allied with a team consisting of four other Cures. However, as the time passed, her friends disappeared. Some of them got defeated by the Dark Sphere, while others left the online world to live on their real lives. Today, Crina usually fights as a lone Cure, even though she sometimes supports the Two Hearts Pretty Cure as unofficial third member. In civilian, most people call her "April", with Raiden being the only one to call her by her given name. Her alter ego is . * A former Pretty Cure team, that fought against the Dark Sphere about 20 years ago. The team of Valhalla consisted of five Pretty Cures, which all had their own abilities and weapons. Before they were defeated, the Valhalla team was known for their strength and their team work. However, the Valhalla Pretty Cure was also known to be goofing around a lot. Many people wonder if their lack of seriousness was what caused them to be annihilated by Division Claw. The only remaining member of the team is , who currently lives at the Cure Sphere. Cure Sphere * /Previously known as Voice actor/actress: Hosoya Yoshimasa Raiden is a veteran Pretty Cure, who used to fight against the Dark Sphere but got himself trapped inside the Cure Sphere after helping his old comrades to escape. Since then, Raiden has been living at the Cure Sphere, which let him forget some of the most important things in life. For example, he has no sense of time as there is no day or night in the online world. He also has lost parts of his humanity. Raiden tends to act like the active Cures' superiour and tries to help them with their problems. * The pixels are a species of glitches who dwell at the Cure Sphere. For many years, the pixels have been part of the online world, checking the atomsphere spread by online users. Once the technology improved, the pixels got exposed to the humans using the internet. Even though the pixels are meant to do good, they are usually seen as cause of glitches and many humans try to get rid of them. Due to this, the most pixels hide at the Spheres. The Pixels that stay at the Cure Sphere are known to create Pretty Cures. ** Nunun 7, or simply Nunun, is a young pixel, who has just started to explore the online world. Before meeting Harumi, she usually observed users she thought were kind. After having observed Harumi's trouble a year ago, Nunun decided to turn Harumi into a Pretty Cure and finally becoming a real pixel. She also invited Cure Sundust into the Cure Sphere. Nunun is one of the two pixels allied with the Cytime Pretty Cure team. ** Chuhaku 5 is a more experienced pixel, who was originally always seen at the Cure Sphere. She is a kind pixel, who likes to help others, even if these Cures aren't allied with her. During the last season, Chuhaku got to meet a shy girl, which she invited into the Cure Sphere. That girl soon because Cure Printemps, who joined one of Chuhaku 5's allied teams. ** Hiro 84 is a very experienced and tomboyish pixel residing at the Cure Sphere. Hiro has a calm mind, who knows a lot about the Cures' abilities and their gear. They are currently allied with Cure Vanguard, who is part of the Cytime Pretty Cure team. Even though they appear a bit strict, Hiro is actually very courageous and cares a lot for his Cures. Dark Sphere * The legendary Pretty Cure hunter, who was thought to be an inactive user of the Cure Sphere. Back in her active days, Division Claw fought against several Pretty Cure teams and was able to defeat most of them. At first, everyone believed that Division Claw was a normal user of the Dark Sphere like Cure Percossa, for example. However, it was later revealed that Division Claw is a humanoid creation wandering around the Cure Sphere without connections to the real world. It is unknown where Division Claw is currently hiding at. * The self proclaimed leader of the Dark Sphere, who is the only member of Cure Sphere to know the truth about Division Claw. Calamity is one of the eldest members of the Dark Sphere, and was the one to start the war between the Spheres. Calamity, despite hardly fighting herself, is a skilled fighter who seems to be much stronger than the Pretty Cures. Calamity uses feminine pronouns. * /Formerly known as Butterfly Noir A Pretty Cure allied with the Dark Sphere. She is an aggressive warrior, who holds a surprisingly honest grudge towards any of the Cures allied with the Cure Sphere. Percossa only cares about her own opinion and feelings: she doesn't care how other people think about her and her actions. Percossa likes to cause trouble around the world and apparently is amused by the drama she started. * Skydiver is a member of the Dark Sphere who has become rather inactive since Calamity sent him to destroy the online gate. Skydiver is a very powerul member of the Dark Sphere, who had fought many Pretty Cures in the past. Despite having the ability to defeat them, he usually let his opponents go, allowing them to return to the real world. Skydiver has two online alter egos, which he uses to contact civilians. His second alias, Luigi12 is still very active. The reason for Skydiver's disappearance is unknown. * / A new Pretty Cure allied with the Dark Sphere. She appears to be spoiled and has a very young appearance. She likes to act as if the world only belongs to her, demanding everyone to follow her lead. She despises those who try to remind her of the truth. Cure Sharping is said to represent the jealousy around the online world and even her mates at the Dark Sphere consider has as annoying. Other members *Since Calamity ordered the Net Gate to be destroyed, a big number of members have disappeared without trace. Each of these were formerly active among the Dark Sphere and were fighting the Cures of the Cure Sphere with all their might. Whatever happened to them is unknown. ** Chibi is an inactive user of the Dark Sphere, who was said to have a cute appearance but a sadistic personality. She was very young, yet with her weapon, Chibi was a very powerful fighter, who liked to fight the Cure Sphere allied Cures. Her weapon was known as the Crystal Spear. Her alias was revealed as . ** A humanoid who usually was sent to cause errors among the Cure Sphere. After the Cure Sphere became a shelter of Cures, Virus has disappeared. While the reason of her disappearance is unknown, it is assumed that the destruction of the Gate affected Virus' existence. ** & Scar and Cloud were members of the Dark Sphere that first attacked the members of Cytime Pretty Cure in the second half of the first season. Both of them were skilled warriors who caused the end of several Pretty Cures before. Scar is a very skilled fighter, whose was marked with a scar, while Cloud appeared to be a calmer fighter, who used knifes while attacking. Minor Characters * /Previously known as mirtillo04 Antonio is a courteous IT specialist, who works for C♢S, a small online company located somewhere in Tokyo. Antonio, who was born and raised in Europe, has moved to Japan a few years ago to work on a more secure internet. Antonio, who is usually called "Toni" by close friends, is a kind man, who has always dreamed of becoming a novelist. His first ideas for his book can still be found on his old hard disk. However, when he lost some of his best friends, Antonio gave up on following this dream and instead started to work at several IT companies all around the world. * The C♢S Bots are used by the employees of the C♢S office to observe the interactions between users on the internet. Like any other bot, the C♢S Bots can be seen by the Pretty Cures. However, unlike normal bots, these have the ability to sneak into the Cure Sphere and see the Sphere in its full nature. In the Cure Sphere, their appearance resembles a small robot with the C♢S engraved to their head camera. * Wakana is a former classmate of Daisuke and Harumi's. After elementary school, Wakana managed to impress a talent agent who turned her into an idol. One day, Wakana injured her leg and couldn't perform on stage anymore. During that time, Wakana started her online career. By now the netidol is more popular than Wakana has been during all of her idol days. * Mika is a classmate and good friend of Harumi's. In the first episode, Mika admitted that she has always loved Harumi's artistic skills and dreams to draw like her one day. She even asked Harumi to teach her how to draw. She is also very concerned about Harumi's current well-being. In order to support Harumi, Mika made herself a Venusart account named . * Leona is an online AI which accompanies the Pretty Cures by times. Leona is a neutral being and thus tends to help the members of the Dark Sphere as well. Leona usually refers to herself as "boku", yet speaks very feminine. The origin of Leona is unknown, yet according to Chuhaku 5, Leona has been around the net at least as long as the Cure Sphere. According to Leona herself, her full name is . * and Employees of C♢S and co. workers of Kawamura Antonio's. The two are known for their stiff behavior and are usually made fun of. They are known as "Shiga" and "Yuki" respectively. Items * A watch like item that is given to those who are invited to the Cure Sphere. The PixLock allows the Cures to open the gate between the worlds. Only those who own an active PixLock can step through the Net Gate. The girls and boys who own the PixLock can transform into Pretty Cures by activating the app "CurePure Unlock". Later, it was revealed that the PixLock locks away a part of the owner's humanity that otherwise would get lost by entering the non-human world. The PixLock keeps their owners alive. Later in the season, the PixLock was upgraded to the . * The CodeWing is an upgrade item that has to be installed into the Cures' gears. Once installed, the CodeWing gives the Pretty Cures more strength and allows them to summon magnetic wings with which they can move between spaces more easily. The CodeWing is considered as new Cure Gear and was introduced in the first season in episode 35. Locations/Websites * A secret place inside the online world, which gives the Pixels a shelter from humans trying to get rid of them. The original purpose of the Cure Sphere is unknown, however, today it has become the headquarter for the pixels and Pretty Cures fighting against the members of the Dark Sphere. After the Net Gate was destroyed, the Cure Sphere has also become the shelter for those Cures who got trapped inside the online world. The Cure Sphere provides a safety space for the civilians to save their humanity from disappearing on the internet. Those who stay at the Cure Sphere can use the Sphere chat to interact with civilians. * A secret place inside the online world and the dark counterpart of the Cure Sphere. The Dark Sphere is a hideout used by the members of the Dark Sphere, as well as some of the pixels who got scared away by humans. During the past year, the Dark Sphere has declared war between them and the Cure Sphere. The current team of the Dark Sphere consists of several skilled users and a few Pretty Cures. The emblem of the Dark Sphere is a black claw. * A small online company located somewhere in Tokyo. The C♢S Bureau is located in the rooms above the LuuLuu's CompTech computer store. The C♢S Bureau consists of a few employees and a superiour, that anyone knows if he actually exists. The Bureau currently tries to find evidence to the existance of online worlds like the Cure Sphere. Trivia References Category:Cure Sphere (Fan Series) Category:Fan Series